


the wheel spin collection

by loamvoza



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loamvoza/pseuds/loamvoza
Summary: a collection of short fics based on spinning a wheel of all the characters involved in this AU and putting them together.1. For Here or To Go? (Python & Hapi [+Yuri])[Everyone Lives In The Same Apartment Complex/Evergreen AU]
Kudos: 2





	the wheel spin collection

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a shitpost and i'm not great at writing anything that isn't angsty, goodbye
> 
> chapter tags: "python works at fodlan mcdonalds", "hapi and yuri are both high as balls", "hapi is the kind of high that laughs at everything and yuri is the kind of high in which his already bad being outside paranoia is exacerbated", "did i write this entirely because of 'hapi meal'? yes"

he was beginning to take bets on how long this entire ordeal was going to take.

so far, it’d been fifteen minutes. 

fifteen minutes of this girl staring above his head, blinking owlishly at the menu options displayed on the (way-too-bright) screens suspended above him. 

luckily enough for python, there was no one else in the restaurant. not that there ever really was. this restaurant saw significantly less business than the others in the area, possibly due to it being a little bit more remote. closer to the apartment complex, which was convenient for him, but a less so for the normal fast food restaurant goer. it’s lack of business was precisely why he’d chosen  _ this  _ location. less people meant more time to do what he wanted to do, and what he wanted to do was get back to taking a nap in the back room until someone else appeared at the counter and demanded a low quality burger made by a teenager who’s zest for life had already been completely sapped from them.

and this girl had been cutting into his nap time for… sixteen minutes.

sixteen minutes now.

the novelty of watching her blink like a chameleon had long since worn off. if he didn’t know any better, python’d think she’d fallen asleep with her eyes open, be it not for the occasional hum as she stared at the letters that definitely had not changed in the past sixteen minutes. 

at least he wasn’t alone. the person she’d come in with also seemed to seriously regret letting her order for the two of them. that much was evident on his face. the more he studied him, the more python realized that he sort of looked like leon. that kid from the priestess’s army. same long purple hair, but his face was mostly obscured by the hood pulled up around his head. even so, python could practically feel the anxious vibes radiating off of the guy. he half expected him to nudge the red-haired girl out of the way so he could take over the ordering process, but he just stood there, rocking back and forth on his feet whilst he pulled at his sleeves that already far exceeded his own hands.

what a pair these two made. they practically made him and forsyth look like a functional couple.

the teenager that’d trained (that word being used loosely; really, he’d shown python how to press a few buttons on what was called a ‘cash register’ before dipping out the back door to smoke, or fuck his girlfriend, or whatever,) him some time ago would have likely told him to suggest a menu item to get the ball rolling here, but fuck that. the two of them had been here long enough. they might as well come to their own decisions. eighteen minutes now that they’d been cutting into nap time. it would be comical if it weren’t beginning to grate on his nerves.

python observed his own hand for the umpteenth time as the girl continued her humming and hawing.

huh. he really didn’t remember that scar. maybe forsyth did. maybe he’d ask his partner about it, if he gave enough of a shit. or even remembered to. neither of which were very likely.

at last, the girl in front of the counter opened her mouth to say something. python hoped it’d be an order, but at this point, he’d take whatever he could get on terms of actual human communication.

and what he received was not words, nor was it an order. it was giggling. but even her giggling sounded almost monotonous, almost… annoyed. like it was something that was happening to her rather than because of an enjoyable experience. her purple boyfriend didn’t even spare her a passing glance, as if this was something that happened on a regular basis. python couldn’t tell if that was because it did or because he was simply too anxious-slash-annoyed to acknowledge the sounds.

“happy meal,” was all she said, nudging her companion. “it’s me.”

_ what the hell did that mean? _

that wasn’t an order. it wasn’t even a coherent thought.

was it? was  _ he _ the one going crazy here?

would someone  _ please _ help poor python?

“they sure do exist,” he offered up uselessly, by means of attempting a conversation.

“yeah,” she responded just as uselessly, not carrying on the conversation at all. “it’s me.”

that gave him literally almost no information at all. she did seem pretty happy, he had to give her that much. as for a meal, well. her boyfriend  _ was _ standing right there, and as a gay man, he probably wasn’t allowed to comment. she was pretty, though. long red hair with eyes to match, though it did seem like the two of them had just rolled out of bed before sauntering down here. the tinge of skunk odor following them around also did neither of them any favors.

“that what you’re lookin’ for?” he reached up to scratch at the back of his head, noting somewhere that he had to get his hair shaved back again soon. he was kind of beginning to look like a mop. a two-toned mop.

the girl opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by her companion, who’d apparently given up on staying silent despite his apparent anxiety.

“yes. sure. fine. whatever,” the purple guy spoke, all in a rush like the words were fighting their way out of his mouth.

“eight forty,” python sighed, punching the numbers into the cash register. “do you want that for here or to go?”

….

…….

……….

thirty seven minutes.

they ended up taking thirty seven minutes out of nap time.

  
gods dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> is this horrifically OOC on all accounts? yes  
> did i have fun writing it? kinda!  
> am i gonna write anything like this ever again? i hope not!
> 
> i'm on twitter @ vordyceps yell at me or something


End file.
